The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea quercifolia, a member of the Hydrangeaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIIHQ-I’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use. The cultivar originated from an open pollination of an unnamed and unpatented selection of Hydrangea quercifolia as part of a breeding program in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2007, and was selected from the progeny by continued evaluation for growth habit, floral and foliage characteristics, and production qualities.
‘PIIHQ-I’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings since 2009 in Watkinsville, Ga. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true to type in successive vegetative generations.